


Find Me at the Border Lands

by ExoticCheeses



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Headcanon, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Minecraft, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticCheeses/pseuds/ExoticCheeses
Summary: Technoblade is the first person to travel to the End, and expects to find treasure and immeasurable amounts of wealth and fortune. But what he finds instead is certainly not what he expected, or wanted.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	Find Me at the Border Lands

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any typos or errors please-
> 
> I really appreciate comments! If you have anything to share, I'd love to hear it! 
> 
> Also some notes : 
> 
> \- Technoblade is a Piglin that was adopted by Phil in this story. He is 100% Piglin. 
> 
> \- Techno is about 18-19 in this installment 
> 
> \- Ranboo is 10-12, a Shapeshifter/enderman hybrid

Children, let alone toddlers, where something Technoblade never found himslef enamoured with. His experience with Tommy during their younger years enforced the idea of never bothering with the whole "parenthood" idea. 

All that screaming, yelling, fussing, and whining was something Technoblade thought he'd never have to deal with after leaving the house and traveling the world. 

But of course, the universe works in mysterious ways. 

The End was as desolate and barren wasteland. Techno had expected a fight apon entering the Ender Portal, equipped with potions and weapons galore. But the tales of a powerful End Beast proved to be false; the only thing that greeted him where a few wayward endermen. 

Technoblade walks around the empty space, observing the incredibly tall Obsidian towers with awe. His attention is quickly focused to the fountain looking structure in the middle of the towers. He hums to himself, unsheathing is sword as he trots closer to the odd structure. 

He hesitates when a small whimper eminates from the fountain, his hand gripping his sword tighter as he slowly walks forward. 

" Anyone there? " Technoblade calls, stopping a few feet away from the bedrock structure. His ears prick when the sound of a seemingly Injured endermen comes from the the other side of the fountain. 

A head pokes out from the side of the structure, red and green eyes meeting brown in an instant. Technos grip on the sword lessens when the small humanoid hesitantly creeps out, slowly rising to their feet. 

It looks like a child, one of Enderman decent at first glance. But even from this distance Technoblade could easily tell that there was something wrong. One half of their face looked like a Endermen, the skin being purplish-black on one side of their face while the other was white, almost passing for that of a human if it weren't for the red eyes and pointed ears. 

Technoblade huffs, brows furrowed as the tip of his sword hits the hard ground. The ender child appears to be somewhat of a shapeshifter, given the digigraded legs and clawed hands, it was almost a given. But could he also be half enderman? Techno noticed the small purple flecks floating around the boys eyes, smiliar to that of an enderman. A few would bounce off his face and hit the ground, sizzling as they hit the floor before fading away like embers. 

Technoblade stiffens when a noise comes from the kid. The shapeshifters mouth opened and closed, warped sounds only an enderman could make comming out. 

" Heh?" He quickly put the dots together that the child was attempting to speak to him. Technoblade snorts, shifting on his hooves uncomfortably. If it was an enderman, or even a hybrid of one, then surely the others of his kind where taking care of the kid? He didnt look malnourished or sick, at least at this distance. 

There was a long pause as they stood facing one and other before Technoblade decidedly ends their stand off. Hesitantly, Techno backs up a few steps away from the child, eyes trained on them; eventually he takes his gaze away from them when be finds a comfortable distance, and continues his exploration in the End. 

XXX

Besides finding chorus trees and a few shulkers, along with a Ender Village, there wasn't much to be had in the End. It was obvious someone, or something, had been here before, and left little behind in their escapade in the dimension. 

Using a ender pearl, Technoblade finds himself back on the floating island with obsidian towers. He quickly begins to make his way back to the fountain, discovering that the bedrock structure was actually a portal back home from reading a nearly destroyed book in the End Village. 

He stops a few feet away from the fountain when a familiar sound reaches his ears. Techno looks around, brown eyes narrowed when they meet a familiar pair of heterochromic green and red eyes. The black and white hybrid from earlier was sitting against the bed rock, a purple stick in their hand as they sketched something into the sandy earth below. 

The shapeshifter hybrid appeared much taller up close, their supernatural features more prominent at this distance. A small warped chirp escapes the child. It seemed that the kid had anticipated Technoblades return, and had waited for him- but only for a reason that seemed obvious to the Shifter. 

They stand, wide eyes looking up at Technoblade with a sort of fascination as they edge closer to the Piglin. 

" Ah- ah no- stay right there. " Technoblade snorts, pointing a clawed finger at the child. They still, but another noise escapes them, sounding more curious than sad.

" Go find your mother or somethin', go, shoo. " Technoblade ushers the small thing away, glancing around him to make sure he hadn't upset one of the Enderman still hanging about. His attention is drawn back to kid when it makes a loud, warbled cry. It gestures to the portal then toward itself and then Technoblade, making odd chirping noises all the while. 

Techno cringes away, mind working a mile a minute before figuring out that the Shapeshifter was asking Technoblade to take him through the portal. A loud exasperated snort escapes Techno, shaking his head all the while. 

This couldn't be happening right now, absolutely no way in hell was Technoblade taking a random child he literally just met, practically kidnapping him, to another dimension. In a swift motion, he steps onto the fountain, completely ignoring the continuously loud warped chirps and warbles comming from the smaller shapeshifter child. 

He's about to take the plunging step into the Portal, ready to leave this nightmare behind him. But theres a small tug on his cape, so weak and barely noticable he almost doesn't turn around. 

Technoblade frowns, furrowing his brows as he slowly turns his head around, eyes cast downward as he meets the gaze of the Shapeshifter. 

Broken english mingled with the warped sound of an enderman leaves the Shiftlings mouth. 

" Please."

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I hope you liked it lol 
> 
> If anyone has any ideas for future stories related to the SMP, I do take writing request!


End file.
